Tired From All Of It
by tacoalamode
Summary: This is a tad darker than what scooby doo is, but i wanted to do something more serious with the show. So sorry if it's not your cup of tea. Inspired from Scooby doo mystery incorperated and "I just love you" from adam lambert


The tainted blood stained the pure white snow, Shaggy gave a lifeless gasp as he watched the stranger rummage through Shaggy's belongings. After finding Shaggy's wallet, the un known man ran with a few dollars in his hand. Shaggy laid there, staring off for the longest time, his mouth ajar giving out small whispering breaths. His shoulder poured out large amounts of blood, slowly making a puddle by his head. Shaggy suddenly grabbed his shoulder as if he was in a moment of shock, not knowing that he had been shot. He grabbed his shoulder and gritted his teeth, the sounds of his gut wrenching moans made him feel dizzy and hot; though it probably was from blood loss. Shaggy sat up slightly and rocked a little, trying to get through the pain. Shaggy gasped as he tried to get air; he almost forgot that he needed to breathe. After what seemed like long seconds of bloody screams and clenching his bloody shoulder, a couple of pedestrians ran over to the young man, frantically dialing 911. Shaggy laid there, his eyes fading and his mouth still open. His body shook slightly from one of the panicked pedestrians trying to pull Shaggy up.

"Where is he?" cried Fred. Daphne stood by the door, moving her attention away from the doors' window and over to Fred. Her face wasn't her usual bubbly and bright face, Fred noticed this when he finally ran up to her. Her bright hair had faded slightly, she wore a jacket and old jeans, her sneakers were wet. "He's in here" Daphne said in a soft tone, Fred couldn't tell what her mood was. He was breathing in a fast panicked manner, he appeared to have rushed over. Everyone did, since Shaggy was their friend. "What the hell happened to him?" Fred questioned, since no one was saying anything. Fred was still in his pajamas, he only put on a jacket to keep him from being cold. "The doctor told me that he was robbed." Daphne said as she looked back into the room with a worried expression, "he was shot in the shoulder, though, he's fine now." Fred look into the room also, "I would like to see him" Fred started towards the handle of the door, though Daphne's hand, in a aggressive manner, stopped Fred's' advance by grabbing his wrist tightly. He gave a quick puzzled expression over to Daphne. Fred became desperate, his face was squishing up in a weird fashion, he tugged away from her clinging fingers. "Why can't " "Because!" Daphne yelled, Fred stared at her, his eyes begging hers for an answer. Daphne closed her eyes and gave a frown as she said it "She needs to be alone.." Daphne looked at the ground, letting go of Fred's wrist. Fred went from a tense stance to a loose position, he stared at Daphne who was trying every way to not make eye contact. "Her?"

Velma sat in a chair, across from Shaggy's bed. Her look was stern, though worried. His look was tired, and angry. Shaggy's mouth was in a small displeased frown, the last thing he wanted was her to be there. The room became a prison, the air was thick and he felt like he was drowning in the silence. Velma stared at Shaggy for the longest time. Velma had missed Shaggy after he left the gang, she noticed that he had changed from that day he left. Though he was growing up, the whole gang was. They all were realizing that they weren't children anymore, running around in middle school trying to find mysteries to solve. Scooby was getting older each year, Daphne was becoming more independent, Fred couldn't always make the right decisions, and Shaggy was getting caught up in drugs. Velma was as innocent as she was when she was 15, nor was she as shy as she used to be. Velma swallowed before she sternly said "I'm sorry" Velma watched Shaggy's reaction, hoping to see his old smile. Though, Shaggy stared at the ceiling in a sickly manner. Velma kept watching for some response, some kind of hope in the situation, she kept her hands cupped on her knees. Her black coat was a big contrast against the white room, and it was hard for shaggy to not look over. So he continued to look at the ceiling while giving a small fussy sigh. "Shaggy I just want you to say something." Velma begged. Shaggy bit down on his lip. "You really want me to talk.." Shaggy muttered, his voice showed how tired and angry he was. Velma didn't answer, she watched his movements. From his slightly moving neck, to the twitches in his mouth. "I could talk forever Velma.. Oh for so long if you really wanted to know." Shaggy shot up from laying on his back.

"Because of you I can't look at a girl without thinking of you." Velma eyes widened as she was somewhat grateful he said that. Years had gone by that she had dreamed of him saying something loving to her. Though Velma never thought of it happening like this. The words hung in the air for a moment, and Shaggy started to spill more out. "all the pounds I have smoke, all the needles and shots." Shaggy showed his teeth, he gritted and his head started to throb. "I can't go back to those old days, no matter how much I want to go back I can't. It would never be the same. Face reality Velma, Mystery inc. is done." Shaggy tightened his eye lids together and turned his face away from Velma. Velma watched in a sad expression. She put her hand out, seeming to reach out to Shaggy. Velma stood up, still trying to reach out to Shaggy. "Though you can't keep doing what you're doing Shag." Velma started to tear up, little droplets formed in her eyes. "I can help you Shaggy. I don't care what decisions you've made, I still" "The worst decision was screwing you that night." Shaggy interrupted in a harsh tone. Velma whimpered, Shaggy wouldn't be the one to be acting like this. Tears ran down her face and Shaggy kept looking away from her. He tried not to cry, he hated seeing Velma hurt. "I didn't mean to act like that Shaggy, I was young and confused, you were so much older than me. I was confused, I..I didn't know what to do." Velma was crying in a gruesome manner and Shaggy was trying not to break apart. His insides clenched and every single word that came from Velma's mouth made Shaggy's head pound. " I can't love someone that doesn't love me back." Shaggy uttered. Velma looked at Shaggy in a shocked expression, she stood across from him still. "I do love you Shaggy! There isn't a day that I don't worry that you're dead in some cheap motel room with bottles and needles everywhere!" Velma yelled back on impulse. Shaggy flinched as she said this, he lost it.

Shaggy started to sob, his shoulders moving up and down, his mouth in a large upside down crescent, he continued to look down. Velma watched in horror as her statement brought him to tears. He wasn't fully lost. "Shag?" Velma quietly cried. Shaggy cried harder, tears poured down his face. "Why do you still have hope for me? You couldn't love me Velma, not what I have become." Velma ran over to his bedside, grabbing his wrists, Velma pulled them close to her. Shaggy was tugged over to Velma. Shaggy stared in shock as Velma was staring at his scarred arms. "What the hell happened to us?" Velma cried. She meant to the gang. Everything was falling apart, and none of them could've imagined this. Velma cried harder, and Shaggy only stared at her. Velma flipped her head up, her long brown hair whipped wildly around her face. "This is all my fault!" Velma screamed. Shaggy was watching in a dazed look. Velma made small gasps for air before yelling again, "I'm the reason for all these scars. Every one was because of me!" Shaggy, started to feel sick. He didn't want to admit that it was true. Damn't was all he could think. Velma let go of Shaggy's wrists, his arms fell onto the white bed that was now becoming damp from their tears. Velma could speak now. Her arms laid on her legs in a lifeless style, her legs somehow seemed neatly tucked underneath her, and he shoulders sagged low. Velma's body shook, and Shaggy didn't want to see her like that. His tune changed because of what Velma had angrily yelled at him. Shaggy cupped his hands around Velma's head. Velma looked up at shaggy, she saw how tired he was. Tired from all of it.

Shaggy saw the bags under Velma's eyes, her eyes were swollen and her face was red. Damn't. "I should be sorry." He said in a small gasps. Velma's heart ached. "I've put you through all of my problems. I was to stupid to notice it." Shaggy pulled her close, and hugged her tightly. Velma clenched onto Shaggy's white hospital clothes. Burying her face into his injured shoulder, he didn't feel the pain. Shaggy felt so numb from it. "I love you so much." Shaggy quietly whispered into Velma's ear. Velma didn't need to say anything, Shaggy already knew.

He continued to hold her.


End file.
